Peppermint Akabara
Peppermint Akabara (赤原ペパミント, Akabara Peppermint) is the main heroine of Bon Vivant Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Peppermint. Peppermint is a pale skinned teenage girl with caramel brown hair cut into a neat bob and large walnut brown eyes. She is typically seen wearing a baggy blue sweater and a black skirt with brown boots. As Mew Peppermint her hair and eyes turn red. She also gains dark brown antlers, brown reindeer ears, and a brown and white reindeer tail. Her outfit is a short, red dress with a flared skirt lined with white fur. Mew Peppermint's red gloves are also lined with white fur and her boots end a little below her knees. She also has red garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top and bottom of her garters and choker are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of three holly leaves connected to the outline of a heart, is on her chest. Peppermint is quiet and reclusive, occasionally bordering on being a hermit. She finds it difficult to interact or open up to others, and instead tends to hide her nervousness behind sarcastic remarks and biting comments. Due to her mother's job Peppermint's family moved multiple times before finally settling down in Saitama, this constant uprooting of her life is likely what makes it so hard for Peppermint to actually get close to people, as she'd never had the chance to do so before. Peppermint's weapon is the Peppermint Yo-Yo, a red, pink, and white yo-yo with her Mew Mark on one side and a gold bow with a red heart in the middle on the other side. Her attack is Ribbon Peppermint Flurry. Mew Peppermint holds her hands upward, spinning her yo-yo, she lowers her arm until the yo-yo is facing her opponent, sending a barrage of ice and snow towards her target. Peppermint is a type of sweet flavoured with peppermint oil. It is commonly found in the form of a red and white circular candy. Akabara is made up of two kanji. Aka, which means 'red' and Bara, which translates to 'plain'. Laura is a girls' name meaning 'laurel plant'. Price is derived from the Welsh word ap Rhys, meaning 'son of Rhys'. * English - Laura Price / Mew Laura * Italian - Pepper Akabara / Mew Pepper * Mandarin - Báo-Hé-Yóu ChìYuán / Mew Mew Báo-Hé-Yóu * Cantonese - Bohk-Hò-Jàu CekJyùn / Mew Bohk-Hò-Jàu * Korean - Pepelmint Whang / Mew Pepelmint * Hebrew - Peppermint Akabara / Mew Peppermint * French - Laura Price * Portuguese - Laura Price / Mew Laura (Season 1) Hortelã Akabara / Mew Hortelã (Season 2) * Albanian - Lara Price / Mew Lara (Vajzat Mjau – Mbrojtëset e Planetit) Pepper Akabara / Mjau Pepper (Luftëtaret Mace) * Reindeers live in North America. * She has pediophobia (fear of dolls) and caulrophobia (fear of clowns) Reindeer.jpg| The reindeer Mints.jpeg| Peppermints Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Weapon Users: Toy Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Bon Vivant Mew Mew Category:Bon Vivant Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Bon Vivant Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things